


Through all of space

by Redgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual relationship, I hate tagging, M/M, Takes place after s4, double leadership klance, kinda plot predictions, lotor joins, not just ship related, oh no, only one chapter rn so ill edit tags when theyre not spoilers anymore, slowburn, theres plot somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgay/pseuds/Redgay
Summary: I wrote most of this already and i'll be updating regularly!His breath caught as Lance continued peering out into the spread of stars before them.“I just never thought-” He paused, letting out a whistle of air from his teeth. A strand of hair passed in front of his eyes and Keith held back the overwhelming urge to brush it away. Unfortunately Lance fixed it himself, turning back to face Keith in the same motion.“We have to do something” He said with force. “Between Shiro and Lotor we can’t just wait around for something to happen.” Keith nodded, mouth dry.“Come back to Voltron, Keith.” His voice was soft, almost tentative as if afraid of rejection. “We need you now more than ever."





	Through all of space

Keith’s hands were gripped tight on the speeders controls. Echos of noise flashed around him, Matt’s voice screaming, blasters firing and the sharp sounds of inhales. Each sound wrenched at his gut in its own way but he had to focus. He had to do this. There was no other way to break the shield. Voltron had tried, his friends had tried so hard, but right now, Keith had his own part to play. Now that Shiro was back piloting the Black Lion and Lance was taking care of Red, Keith was essentially dispensable in his role for the Blade of Marmora. The other paladins would be able to save the world if he could save them just this once. He believed in them and the good they could achieve if only they could escape this one time. So Keith blocked out the noises. He blocked out Matt yelling for him to turn back. He ignored the ominous hum of the bomb building power. He ignored his friends and he ignored the voice in his mind that told him his slim chance of surviving this. He ignored it all in favor of going faster, being quicker than the hastily charging magic.

Keith watched as he grew closer, the purple expanding in his line of sight. His hands ached on the controls he couldn’t let go, he wouldn’t , because there was always the chance that is he wasn’t fast enough. If he didn’t make it in time, it would be the rest of the universe at stake. Every alien they had ever met, every person back on Earth, his friends… In the corner of his dwindling line of sight Keith noticed Voltron, flying in the opposite direction of him and a small grin crossed his features. This could work. He felt his eyes shutting and felt no need to reopen; if he was going to die then the last thing he saw would be Voltron not this stupid purple.

He had to be close now, yet he felt no fear as his sheer determination seemed to be blocking out any other thoughts. This was it. He could do this, he would he would help the,, play his part and his friends, his family would be saved. Then from nowhere, a noise, unlike the ones he had been blocking out cut through his thoughts. This one clearer, sharper than the muted voices. The sound of a weapon firing. On instinct forged from too many battles and hours spent training under Allura’s strict eye he jerked the controls up. Away from the shield, away from the ship firing and away from the large explosion blossoming in front of him.

He felt the controls jerk upward of their own free will as the force behind the incredible explosion propelled his cruiser out of control. His head banged against his seat harshly as he struggled for control with the bomb’s force tearing through his path. He grit his teeth, head pounding as he managed to yank control back. He was dazed, staring with mouth agape at the ship that the shot had come from. The shot that, by all means had managed to save the life of both him and his teammates. It looked familiar, something about the color and sleekness of it, but he couldn’t focus on just where he had seen that familiar shape. His head was too cloudy and the voices sparking clearer over the mic mumbled into a mess.

“Keith” Shiro’s voice cut over the noise “Was that you? Great job!” Keith shook his head in an attempt to gain some clarity and nope okay that definitely made it worse. The buzzing feeling intensified as he strung together a sentence.

“I-It wasn’t me” He managed “It was this ship. It--” He paused in his explanation when it hit him. “Lotor” He breathed in anger.

“Lotor” Alluras voice joined the conversation, sounding affronted and on edge. “Keith, what do you mean.”

“I mean” Keith said as his realization became clearer and the implications took root in his mind. “That we aren’t alone. Lotor is here too” 

His mind raced and he tore the controls further from his previous, now nonexistent, goal. He watched Voltron do the same, giant body turning and speeding towards his location in an instant. Keith eyed what he now recognized as Lotor’s ship with trepidation. Had he been aiming at the shield? Or was he really attempting to hit Keith. There was no reason for him to burst the shield after all. Him and Haggar were both for the Empire. So why wasn’t Lotor continuing to attack now?

His ship was leveled with Keith’s now and although he was unable to see inside he felt nervous, like Lotor was staring at him directly. Neither ship moved and for a moment there was silence. Then a smooth voice cut over the communicator.

“Paladins of Voltron and rebel forces.” A smug voice stated. “It seems a discussion is in order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading n'yall! Comments are loved and appreciated because my writing is garbage so pls help!!  
> Also I dont!!! know how!!! to format on this hellscape!!!!!! Im crying!!!!


End file.
